Ninjas e roqueiras
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Já imaginou Sakura e Hinata trocando de lugar com a dupla da banda Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi? Muita confusão vai rolar dos dois lados.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninjas e roqueiras**

Capítulo 1.

Todos gostam de shows de bandas. Mas platéia lotada é fogo. Essa era a opinião de Sakura Haruno, que tentava ver o show da banda Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi,] junto com Hinata.

**Sakura: **Consegue ver alguma coisa, Hinata?

**Hinata: **Não! Alguma coisa me diz que devíamos ter vindo mais cedo!

**Sakura: **CULPA DA HOKAGE! É TUDO CULPA DELA! POR QUE ELA FOI NOS DAR INGRESSOS BEM NO DIA DO SHOW?!

**Hinata: **Se acalme, Sakura-san! O show já vai começar!

**Sakura: **Droga! E eu não consigo ver nada!

**Hinata: **Se quiser, eu posso te erguer!

**Sakura: **Tem certeza, Hinata? Você é mais baixa do que eu!

**Hinata: **Eu faço questão! Depois a gente troca!

**Sakura: **Está certo, então!

Hinata ergue Sakura e a coloca sentada em seu ombro.

**Hinata: **E então, Sakura-san? Como está a vista?

**Sakura: **Está ótima Hinata! Consigo ver as cantoras! Ei, é incrível como elas se parecem com a gente!

**Hinata: **É mesmo? Deixe-me ver!

**Sakura: **Está bem!

Sakura desceu dos ombros de Hinata e a levantou, colocando-na em seu ombro.

**Hinata: **Tem razão, Sakura-san! Elas se parecem conosco! Acha que podemos pedir um autógrafo?

**Sakura: **Acho que sim! Se não nos atrazarmos na fila dos autógrafos!

Felizmente, na hora dos autógrafos, elas foram as primeiras. Ami e Yumi também se surpreenderam com a semelhança.

**Ami: **Incrível! Vocês se parecem conosco! São ninjas, não são?

**Sakura: **Somos! De Konoha! Sou Sakura, e esta é Hinata!

**Yumi: **Gostei dos nomes! Ela é Ami, e eu sou Yumi! Mas isso vocês já sabem!

As quatro riram, sem saber que eram observadas por alguém.

**Hinata: **Adoraria saber como é a vida de uma estrela do rock!

**Ami: **Eu também adoraria saber como uma kunoichi age!

**Pessoa misteriosa: ***pensamento* Logo saberão, garotas!

As quatro se despediram, e Sakura e Hinata foram para casa.

* * *

Lamento esse capítulo ser curto, mas a aventura vai começar a partir do próximo. Deixem reviews caso tenham gostado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata abriu os olhos sonolenta. Mas ao olhar o lugar aonde estava, arregalou os olhos. Era um quarto roxo, cheio de caveiras nas paredes. Hinata deu um berro alto, sem pensar nas conseqüências desse berro.

**Hinata: ***assustada e pensando* O que... o que aconteceu? Onde estou?

Notou um espelho grande no quarto, e quase desmaiou ao ver o seu reflexo: ela não era "ela". Ela estava com o rosto da Yumi de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Deu outro berro e saiu correndo daquele quarto. Acabou esbarrando em alguém, que também estava berrando.

**Voz: **Me desculpe!

**Hinata: **Tudo be...

Hinata cobriu a boca com a mão. Não só por sua voz também ter mudado, mas porque a pessoa no qual tinha esbarrado tinha a aparência da Ami de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.

**Voz: **Sabe me dizer o que está acontecendo?

**Hinata: **Co... como assim?

**Voz: **Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas eu preciso voltar pra casa! Sou uma ninja de Konoha!

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Se ela era uma ninja de Konoha, só podia ser uma pessoa.

**Hinata: **Sa... Sakura-san? É você?

A outra também arregalou os olhos.

**Voz: **Hinata?

**Hinata: **Sakura-san!

As duas se abraçaram, um pouco mais aliviadas. Mas ainda estavam confusas. Como puderam trocar de corpo com a dupla Puffy AmiYumi?

**Sakura: **Não é isso que me preocupa agora! Se estamos nos corpos de Ami e Yumi, quem está no nosso?

**Hinata: **Não sei! Mas temos que achar um jeito de voltar pra Konoha!

**Voz: **Vocês ainda estão de pijama?

As duas olharam pra trás, assustadas. Era o empresário da banda Puffy, o Kaz. Mas elas não sabiam disso.

**Sakura e Hinata: ***pensando* Quem é ele?

**Kaz: **Melhor se apressarem! Temos um show pra fazer antes de cada um sair de férias!

Ele saiu dali depois de dar o recado, e as meninas se entreolharam.

**Garotas: **Estamos fritas!

* * *

Taí o segundo capítulo. Farei as cantoras Ami e Yumi aparecerem também. Mandem reviews caso tenham gostado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

**Voz 1: **Sakura, acorda!

Ami acordou ao ouvir uma voz e batidas na porta. Ao abrir os olhos, estranhou ao ver a decoração do quarto.

**Ami: ***pensando* Ué, eu fiz mudanças na decoração e não me lembro?

Ao se olhar num espelho que tinha no quarto, quase teve um treco: aquela refletida no espelho não era ela.

**Voz 2: **Sakura-chan, você está aí?

**Ami: ***pensando assustada* O que é isso?! Ainda ontem eu estava normal! Como posso ter sofrido essas mudanças da noite para o dia?! Espera, eu conheço esse rosto! É o rosto daquela garota que se parecia comigo, a tal Sakura! Eu estou no corpo dela! Mas se estou no corpo dela, quem está no meu?

**Voz 1**: Sakura, quer responder de uma vez? Eu sei que está acordada!

**Voz 2**: Quer parar de ser tão grosseiro, Sasuke? Vai ver ela está se vestindo!

**Sasuke: **Não quero saber, Naruto! Ou ela abre essa porta ou eu vou derrubá-la!

Ami resolveu abrir a porta antes que a ameaça fosse cumprida.

**Ami**: Si... sim?

Naruto a olhou confuso, e Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Sasuke: **Caso tenha esquecido, Sakura, temos uma missão de classe D hoje! Você já está pronta?

**Ami: **Er... eu... eu já me apronto! Esperem só um minuto!

Ela fechou a porta novamente. Depois de cinco minutos, a abriu. Tinha colocado a roupa atual de Sakura (a história é com o pessoal de Naruto normal, não o do shippuden). Mas quando Ami foi até Naruto, este achou que ela lhe daria uma cocada, até senti-la abraçando-o.

**Naruto: **O... o que?

**Sasuke:** ?

**Ami: ***pensando* Ele é muito fofo! Acho que posso me acostumar!

Quanto a Yumi, ela teve uma reação muito diferente da de Ami, ao notar que estava no corpo da Hinata.

**Yumi: **SE EU PEGO O CANALHA QUE FEZ ISSO, EU MATO! EU MATO E DOU PROS CACHORROS COMEREM!

**Voz: **Hinata, está tudo bem aí?

Neji entrou no quarto, e arregalou os olhos ao ver a "prima" a ponto de quebrar um vaso de flores.

**Yumi: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NÃO SABE BATER, NÃO?

Neji continuou assustado.

**Neji: **Hinata, eu acho que você precisa ir ao médico! Nunca te vi agir assim!

Yumi notou o vaso de flores em suas mãos, e o colocou numa mesinha, constrangida.

**Yumi:** Er... Ahn... desculpe!

Neji se acalmou ao ver que ela estava mais calma.

**Neji: **Tudo bem! Mas acho melhor irmos comer antes que o café esfrie!

Os dois foram pra cozinha.

**Yumi: ***pensando* Espero que a pessoa que está no meu corpo não acabe com minha reputação!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Como era de se esperar, o último show da banda puffy AmiYumi, antes das férias, foi um fracasso. Sakura e Hinata nunca haviam tocado bateria e guitarra antes. Só não foram vaiadas por saírem correndo do palco depois de 30 segundos.

**Kaz: **É, vocês precisam mesmo de férias! O que pretendem fazer? Vão passar um tempo em suas cidades natais?

Foi aí que Sakura teve uma idéia e a cochichou no ouvido de Hinata, que abriu um sorriso.

**Hinata: **Er... se importa em nos deixar numa vila chamada Konoha?

**Kaz: **Konoha? Claro, sem problemas! Só não entendo o motivo de quererem ir pra lá!

**Sakura: ***pensando* Se formos pra Konoha, com certeza conseguiremos falar com as pessoas que estão nos nossos corpos, ou seja, Ami e Yumi! Só espero que dê certo!

Sem desconfiar de nada, Kaz levou Sakura e Hinata para Konoha. Claro que, estando nos corpos da banda Puffy AmiYumi, não foi difícil para Sakura e Hinata passarem pelos guardas que estavam nos portões de Konoha.

**Hinata: **O que faremos agora, Sakura-san?

**Sakura: **Vamos procurar por "nós"! Não deve ser tão difícil!

**Hinata: **Ei, lá vem o Kiba! Vamos perguntar se ele "nos" viu!

**Sakura: **Só espero que não tenha "nos" visto fazendo nada esquisito!

As duas garotas foram até Kiba.

**Hinata: **Co... com licença, você viu Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyugga?

**Kiba: **São amigas delas?

Como Kiba não era fã de Puffy AmiYumi, não sabia que estava na frente dos corpos das próprias.

**Sakura: **Somos sim! Sou Ami e ela é Yumi!

**Kiba: **Prazer! Bom, a Hinata está no Ichiraku, mas a Sakura saiu em missão com a equipe dela!

**Hinata: **E... não viu nada de estranho com elas?

**Kiba: **Pra falar a verdade, sim! Neji, primo da Hinata, contou que ela quase quebrou um vaso esta manhã! Quanto a Sakura, ela estava agarrada no braço de Naruto quando saíram da vila! Acho que mudou de interesse da noite pro dia!

Sakura e Hinata arregalaram os olhos.

**Garotas: ***ainda assustadas* Obrigada! Nos vemos!

As duas saíram dali e correram para o Ichiraku. Yumi estava lá, comendo ramen de um jeito apressado e irritado.

**Hinata: **Er... olá?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ao ouvir o chamado em sua voz original, Yumi se virou, dando de cara consigo mesma e com sua melhor amiga.

**Yumi: **Clo... clones?

**Sakura: **Yumi Yoshimura? É você que está no corpo da Hinata?

Yumi arregalou os olhos, antes de abrir um sorriso. Pelo menos não foi a única que trocou de corpo.

**Yumi: **Sim, sou eu! Pelo jeito, não fui a única que trocou de corpo!

**Hinata: **Viu a sua amiga Ami?

**Yumi: **A Ami trocou de corpo também? Tá explicado o jeito estranho dessa aí agir!

**Sakura: **QUEM É ESTRANHA AQUI?

**Hinata: **Se acalme, Sakura-san!

Hinata segurou Sakura antes que ela avançasse em Yumi.

**Yumi: **Foi mal aí, rosada! E respondendo a sua pergunta... er... Hinata... eu não vi a Ami!

**Hinata: **Sakura-san, que missão você tinha que fazer hoje?

**Sakura: **Era uma missão de classe D: cuidar dos bebês da Kurenai, sua sensei! Fiquei sabendo que ela teve filhos com o Kakashi-sensei!

**Hinata: **Melhor irmos à casa da Kurenai-sensei!

**Yumi: **Eu também vou! Quero saber se a Ami está bem!

Quando as três iam sair dali...

**Teuchi: **Pague a conta primeiro!

Yumi ficou constrangida e pagou a conta.

**Hinata: ***pensando* Lá se vai a minha poupança!

Depois que Yumi pagou a conta, as três foram à casa da Kurenai-sensei. Ao chegarem, bateram na porta.

**Kurenai: ***olhando pra Yumi* Hinata, que surpresa! Quem são suas novas amigas?

**Yumi: **Er... elas são Ami e Yumi, estão de visita em Konoha! A equipe 7 está aí?

**Kurenai: **Estão sim! Por quê?

**Yumi: **É que... bem...

**Sakura: **O sensei deles mandou avisar que eles tem que treinar!

**Kurenai: **Ah bom! Podem entrar! Eles estão na sala! Estou surpresa com o comportamento da Sakura! Agora a pouco, ela cantou uma cantiga de ninar (cantada num episódio de Puffy AmiYumi pelas próprias) para os meus filhos!

**Sakura: ***pensando com a cara azeda* Mais essa agora! O que mais falta acontecer?

As três garotas foram para a sala, e arregalaram os olhos com a cena que viram: Ami estava sentada no sofá de três lugares com a cabeça de Naruto em seu colo enquanto brincava com os cabelos dele, Naruto estava deitado em quase todo o sofá, e Sasuke estava sentado numa poltrona olhando para os dois com uma cara confusa.

**Naruto e Ami: ***pensando* Tô adorando isso!

**Sakura: ***pensando de olhos arregalados* Por que que eu fui perguntar?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Ami continuava mexendo nos cabelos de Naruto, até perceber as garotas na sala.

**Ami: **Er... oi?

**Sakura: ***pensando* Essa garota ainda vai acabar com minha reputação! Melhor fazermos algo, e depressa!

**Yumi: **Precisamos conversar! Levanta daí!

**Ami: **Ahn... tá bem! Naruto-kun, dá licença um minuto?

**Naruto: **Claro! Sem problema!

Naruto se levantou e Yumi puxou Ami. As quatro garotas saíram da sala.

**Sasuke: **Ô dobe, aquelas duas garotas não são a dupla Puffy AmiYumi?

**Naruto: **Pra mim, elas pareciam cosplays da Pitty!

Sasuke teria caído pra trás se não estivesse sentado numa poltrona. Fora da casa, as garotas discutiam. Em especial, Ami e Sakura.

**Sakura: **Que idéia foi essa de paquerar o Naruto?! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?!

**Ami: **Qual é o problema?

**Sakura: **Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun! O que ele pode achar se me ver paquerando o Naruto?!

**Ami: **Se o "Sasuke-kun" é o moreno que está lá dentro, posso dizer que o Naruto-kun é mais bonito que ele!

**Yumi: **Até agora, o mais bonito que eu achei, desde que cheguei aqui, é um tal de Shikamaru Nara!

**Sakura: **Credo! Vocês tem um gosto horrível para homens!

**Hinata: **Yumi, se você quer dar em cima do Shikamaru-san, aconselho a destrocarmos de corpo antes! Eu namoro o Kiba, e ele pode pensar mal se "me" ver com o Shikamaru-san!

**Yumi: **E como vamos fazer isso? Não sabemos nem como trocamos!

**Sakura: **Vamos pedir ajuda à Tsunade-sama!

As quatro garotas saíram dali, destinadas a procurar a Tsunade. A acharam no bar, junto com Jiraiya. Bom, nem tão junto. Há uns 5 metros de distância, no mínimo. Contaram tudo a ela, e até deram provas do que diziam.

**Tsunade: **Vocês devem estar presas em algum jutsu! Farei o possível para resolver isso e, talvez, encontrar o responsável por esse jutsu!

**Sakura: ***quase enforcando a Tsunade* Ai, obrigada Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade: ***quase sem ar* Acho melhor me soltar, Sakura! Não importa o corpo em que esteja, você continua tendo uma força incrível!

**Sakura: ***constrangida* Er... me desculpe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Apesar da troca, as garotas tentaram se acostumar com a situação. Sakura e Hinata foram comprar roupas de ninja, pra ninguém estranhar o visual dos corpos de Ami e Yumi.

**Ami: **Ficaram uma graça!

**Yumi:** Eu concordo com a Ami desta vez!

**Sakura e Hinata: ***coradas* Obrigada!

A que mais sofreu com a troca de corpo foi a Yumi. Era só ver o Kiba pra se esconder no lugar mais próximo. Não tinha nada contra ele, mas ela gostava do Shikamaru, e não queria ser obrigada a beijar o Kiba. O último lugar que se escondeu foi uma lata de lixo.

**Ami: ***vendo Yumi dentro do lixo junto com as outras* Só pra avisar, Yumi, esse é um péssimo lugar pra se esconder!

**Sakura: **Concordo com a Ami! Esse lugar aí é bem fedorento!

Yumi saiu da lata de lixo, tampando o nariz.

**Yumi: ***com casca de banana na cabeça* Tá bom, vocês venceram!

**Hinata: **Por que estava se escondendo afinal, Yumi-san?

**Yumi: **Hinata, eu vou ser sincera com você: NÃO POSSO ENCARAR O SEU NAMORADO ESTANDO NO SEU CORPO!

**Sakura: **Só por ser apaixonada pelo Shikamaru? Se o problema é esse, Yumi, eu tenho uma idéia pra você ter uma chance com ele!

**Yumi: **Qual?

**Sakura: **Como Hinata está no seu corpo, e você está no corpo da Hinata, é só uma beijar o rapaz da outra!

Hinata e Yumi arregalaram os olhos.

**Ami: **Eu gostei dessa idéia!

**Hinata: **Vo... você quer que eu... beije o Shikamaru?

**Sakura: **Exatamente!

**Yumi: **VOCÊ PIROU? ELA ESTARIA TRAÍNDO O NAMORADO DELA!

**Ami: **Credo, como você é problemática!

**Sakura: **Parece o Shikamaru falando! Bom garotas, se vocês não querem fazer isso, só resta esperar pacientemente até trocarmos de corpo!

**Ninja misterioso: ***espiando tudo atrás de uma árvore* Se é que vão trocar de corpo!

Antes das garotas saírem dali, Sakura teve a impressão de sentir um chackra estranho, mas não disse nada.

**Sakura: ***pensando* É impressão minha ou eu senti o chackra do Orochimaru?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi ao escritório da Tsunade contar suas suspeitas.

**Tsunade: **Hum... não esperava que Orochimaru viesse pra cá tão cedo! Por via das dúvidas, mandarei um esquadrão AMBU procurar por ele e, se possível, prendê-lo!

**Sakura: **Obrigada, Tsunade-sama! Ah propósito, conseguiu achar um jeito de nos trazer de volta ao normal?

**Tsunade: **É mesmo, obrigada por me lembrar! Eu achei um jutsu capaz de trocar vocês, só preciso que todas estejam aqui! Ah, tem 80% de chance de dar certo! Se quiser, podemos fazer isso agora!

**Sakura: **Agradeço novamente, Tsunade-sama! Vou buscar as meninas!

Na floresta de treinamento, estavam Ami, Yumi e Hinata. Esta tentava ensinar à Yumi como usar o Byakugan, mas a garota não estava conseguindo fazer isso.

**Yumi: **Hinata, eu desisto! Sou uma guitarrista, não uma ninja!

**Hinata: **Faz um esforcinho, Yumi-san! Só é a terceira vez que você tenta!

**Ami: **É, você vai conseguir!

**Voz: **Acho que não será preciso!

As garotas se viraram e perceberam Sakura indo até elas.

**Hinata: **Bom dia, Sakura-san! Onde esteve?

**Sakura: **No escritório da Tsunade-sama, resolvendo alguns assuntos! Ah, tenho novidades: ela já achou um jutsu pra nos trocar, e tem 80% de chance de dar certo!

**Yumi**: Então vamos logo! Quanto mais rápido a gente destrocar, mais rápido eu posso agarrar o Shikamaru! *todas olharam pra ela* O que foi? É o que eu quero fazer, tá bom?

**Sakura: **Então vamos! *olhando pra Ami* Eu quero recuperar logo a minha reputação!

Mas elas não foram muito longe. Quando estavam no meio do caminho, foram atacadas por uma cobra-gigante. Havia alguém encima dela: Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru: **Ku ku ku ku! Há quanto tempo!

**Sakura e Hinata: ***espantadas* OROCHIMARU!

**Ami e Yumi: ***confusas* Quem?

Orochimaru olhou cada uma das garotas.

**Orochimaru: **Pelo que estou vendo, meu jutsu de troca de corpo deu certo!

**Sakura: ***brava* Eu sabia! Você é o responsável por isso! O que você quer da gente?

**Orochimaru: **Não é o que eu quero de vocês, é o que eu quero de Konoha! Eu explico: estava no show da Puffy AmiYumi, quando ouvi vocês quatro conversando sobre querer saber como era a vida da outra! Então eu pensei: que jeito melhor de enfraquecer a vila do que trocar poderosos ninjas com pessoas sem nenhum talento?

**Yumi: ***perdendo a paciência* SEM TALENTO? AMI E EU SOMOS UMA ÓTIMA BANDA, PODE CRER!

**Orochimaru: **Eu só não esperava que Sakura e Hinata voltassem para a vila e se reencontrassem com seu corpos! É uma pena, pois terei que destruir todas!

**Ami**: *preparando o punho* ISSO NÃO!

Lembrando que Sakura tinha grande força, Ami aproveitou a força do corpo dela e abriu uma enorme cratera no chão, prendendo a cobra e Orochimaru nela.

**Orichimaru: **Isso não vai me prender para sempre!

**Sakura: ***apontando a equipe AMBU se aproximando* Isso não vai ser necessário!

**Hinata: ***cochichando pra Ami* Essa foi a batalha mais fácil que tivemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

No escritório da Tsunade, o líder do esquadrão AMBU foi avisar que Orochimaru foi capturado.

**Tsunade: **Bom trabalho! Mantenham-no sobre vigilância extrema!

**Líder da AMBU:** Sim, Grande Hokage!

O líder da AMBU saiu do escritório, um pouco antes das meninas chegarem.

**Tsunade: **É bom vê-las, meninas! Só pra saber, Sakura, Orochimaru acabou de ser detido!

**Sakura: **Fico muito feliz em saber, Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade: **Bom, meninas, estão prontas para destrocarem?

**Meninas: ***animadas* Com certeza!

**Tsunade: **Então vamos começar! Sakura e Ami, vocês duas primeiro!

Sakura e Ami se aproximaram. Tsunade-sama fez alguns sinais de mão e colocou ambas as mãos nas cabeças de Ami e Sakura. Logo após, fez o mesmo com Hinata e Yumi. O jutsu deu certo: cada uma voltou pro seu corpo.

**Yumi: ***beijando os próprios pulsos* Sou eu de novo! Que maravilha!

**Ami: ***correndo pela porta* Naruto, pode me esperar!

**Yumi: ***correndo atrás de Ami* Você também, Shikamaru!

**Tsunade: ***surpresa com a ação das duas garotas* É, parece que tudo voltou ao normal!

**Hinata: **Pois é!

**Tsunade: ***olhando pra Sakura e Hinata* O que pretendem fazer agora?

**Sakura: **Eu vou me juntar as fangirls como sempre e correr atrás do Sasuke-kun!

**Hinata: **E eu vou ter um encontro com o Kiba-kun! Faz algum tempo que não fazemos isso!

Tudo voltou ao normal na vida dessas quatro garotas. Ami e Yumi decidiram passar as férias em Konoha, por ser uma vila sossegada e sem muitos fãs. Naruto ficou um pouco chateado pela volta do comportamento de "Sakura", mas não foi por muito tempo: conheceu Ami e começaram a namorar, um pouco antes dela voltar aos shows. O mesmo aconteceu com Yumi, embora tivesse que disputar o Shikamaru com Temari. Sakura voltou a ser fangirl do Sasuke, e Hinata voltou a ter encontros com o Kiba. Mas mesmo depois que as férias de Ami e Yumi terminarem, as quatro garotas mantiveram contato, prometendo serem amigas para sempre.

FIM!!!

* * *

E esse é o último episódio de "Ninjas e roqueiras". Caso tenham gostado da fic, mandem reviews. Ah, quem gosta do Sasuke, não pode perder a minha próxima fic "A namorada do Sasuke", onde o próprio inventa para as fangirls que tem namorada só pra se livrar delas.


End file.
